


Where there is peace there is war(part 1)

by 18dramaqueen



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Cute, Deception, F/F, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Love, Other, Peace, Rewrite, Tumblr: the100duets, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18dramaqueen/pseuds/18dramaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first of my episode re-writes of the hated episode 7 of the 100. This Fic is how the episode should have been...enough said.<br/>(this will be all of the chapters in one, they will also be posted individually...as Part 1...Part 2....Part 3...etcc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.

episode 7  
Clarke gazingly stares off Lexa's balcony, looking down, listening to the faint far stretched murmurs of tridgedslang. In deep thought, Clarke takes a minutes to appreciate the polis ways she has been living, and what she is leaving behind. Lexa, a recurring thought in Clarke's beautifully troubled mind, walks out onto the balcony and stands beside Clarke. Both standing silently, taking in the peace they both desperately desire. After taking a moment to breathe, Clarke turns to Lexa, Lexa follows and turns to Clarke. Even in the silence, Clarke saying nothing, with a simple stare and a look of regret, Lexa knew the decision Clarke had made. A subtle feeling of loss fled through Lexa's body, but she knew, she had to respect Clarkes wishes, knowing she had given Clarke the option to stay. Breaking the silence Clarke tells Lexa the decision she has made , "I have decided to return to arkadia" Clarke turns away from Lexa and stares out longingly into the horizon. With sadness lingering and a slight lump in her throat, she softly whispers "I need to fix this...I need to leave and make this right. This time, not for my people, not for your people, but for us." Keeping the on going silence, Lexa gives off nothing but that slight, yet not a full smile, whilst staring straight at Clarke. She can almost see her own happiness reflecting off the tears which are slowly filling Clarkes eyes. A tear leaves Clarke's eye, rolling down her cheek, leaving a streak of clean. interrupting their gaze, were 3 knocks on the bedroom door. Quickly replacing any love and emotion with her commander persona, Lexa straightens her back, firmly holds her hands together places them behind her, holding her head high she sternly commands "Enter". 

Clarke discreetly dries her eyes, and turns to face the horizon. "Commander" nodded Octavia, "I am here to inform Clarke that we will be leaving for arkadia at sunrise". after a short pause Lexa responds "yes, thankyou Octavia, i will have horse ready for the both of you at your request" Lexa turns her back and walks to the balcony and once again stands beside Clarke, with both of their back facing Octavia, having had no mention to leave, Octavia turns and walks slowly to the door, before stopping in thought, realising how incoherent Clarke is being she blurts "Clarke, if you're not there, you're not the person i thought you were". Octavia leaves, purposely leaving a slight bang of the door behind her.  


As the door slams, Clarke inhales deeply releasing a sigh of relief, she quick placidly walks inside. Clarke is trying to keep her cool, she feels that everyone expects alot of her. She knows she is trying her best, and trying her hardest to do right by her people, but it doesn't seem enough. Clarke is at this moment pacing and fidgeting her hands, Lexa grabs her arm releasing a calming vibe, which works on the waheda like a charm. As Clarke slowly pulls her arm away, both of their hands are palm by palm. Lexa looks at Clarke with a confused expression, not knowing what is going to happen next, Clarke looks straight into Lexa's eyes, flickering from her eyes to her lips. Both Lexa and Clarke's hearts are racing ten to the dozen...Lexa still stood wary of what is to happen. Clarke slowly leans closer to Lexa...stares at her lips and kisses her so gently they barely touch. she slowly pulls back, looking for confirmation off Lexa. She remains speechless, expressionless yet looks brighter than the sun. Lexa inhales and returns Clarkes kiss, except this kiss was full of passion and force, Clarke has to take a large step back in order to regain her balance. Lexa leads Clarke to the bed, kissing her like it was the first and last time. she lays Clarke down leaning over her giving her a genuine smile, but only with her eyes. she runs her hand from Clarkes neck all the way down to her thigh. Clarke then sits up slightly, brings her hand to Lexas face and kisses her once more, before rolling over so she gains the upper hand leaning over Lexa. With lexa lay flat, Clarke runs her hand through Lexa's hair...she kisses her neck with warmth and affection..then whispers softly "Ai hod you in". Lexa at a loss for words, she briskly finds the words she never thought she would say and truly mean "I Love you too Clarke".  


"this is beautiful" Clarke says softly while mildly stroking Lexas back tattoo, in response Lexa graciously mutters "i got it on my ascension day, a circle for every night bleeder that died, then the commander chose me" intrigued, Clarke replies "7 circles? i thought you said there were 9 officiates at your conquave?" "their were" whimpers Lexa, Clarke replied with "what happened to number 8" her response to this was merely said with words. Lexa closed her eyes for a moment taking a breath, before turning over to face Clarke knowing this isn't the conversation she wants to be having right now. Lexa looks Clarke in the eye, and says "can we talk about something else?" sensing that Lexa doesnt want to have this conversation, Clarke's replies simply with "we don't have to talk at all". They both smile at each other, Lexa's eyes glisten, she leans towards Clarke, enrapturedly kisses her and freely retaliates with words of wisdom once spoken by Clarke herself, "you were right Clarke, life is about more than just surviving".  


The morning after Lexa awakes, she turns over with a smile to wake Clarke, only to find Clarke isn't there. Lexa quickly sits up in her bed, only to realise its sunrise, Clarke is on her way to arkadia. Lexa has an overwhelming rush of dread, there is no way Lexa can stay in polis with the knowledge that Clarke could be heading to a place she is resented and no longer welcome. Lexa hastily hurries to one of the guards, demanding a horse be waiting for her outside the polis tower as soon as possible. The only thing to cross Lexa's mind is to keep Clarke safe, be by her side in case of confrontation. Lexa flees through the polis gates, eager to catch Clarke, in the distance, 20 feet from the Arkadia gates, she sees the warriors, Indra, Octavia and Clarke, this sight brings her more prosperity like never before. Lexa trots over and rides in between Clarke and Octavia, before coming to a holt, Indra being on the right hand side next to Octavia. Love is weakness, love is selflessness, love is courage, these combined, creates a bigger strength!  
while waiting in baracade, Indra makes contact with kane, using the walky talky Kane passed on to Octavia. Kane informs Indra of Ravens plan, to take down the chancellor, from the inside. Indra and Octavia do a full circle around arkadia, the 12 clans surround the grounds, thousands up thousands, while the soldiers in arkadia stand high with guns in hand, knowing they are completely surrounded.  


Meanwhile, inside arkadia, Kane, Abbie, Raven and Miller work on their plan to take out chancellor pike. With Miller being a guard he has a better opportunity to lure pike into the carefully planned trap, alone. Miller's reasons to partake in this plan are unalike to the rest. He knows Pikes intentions and beliefs are counterfactual yet somehow he has Brian under his thumb, he has a hold over Brian. In Miller saw a side to Brian not alot have witnessed, he knows Brian wouldnt be okay with the way Pike is organising war. Despite his reasoning, he is doing what he believes is right for everyone. Miller, makes his way to chansellor pike, he is breathing heavy, is heart is beating through his chest, If anything was to go wrong, or if pike becomes aware of Millers intentions, he would pay with death. This is a large risk for whom ever is involved in the defiance of the chansellor, but its also a risk that has to be taken! With as much precaution as possible, if anything was to backfire, the consequence would be jeopardous to a quantity of people including the 12 clans surrounding Arkadia. Miller finds Pike, hesitantly yet confidently pulls him aside and announces that 'the grounder' Lincoln has been freely discharged from his imprisonment. Of course pike is outraged, not only because a 'grounder' who is the enemy of his people has been freed, but without his consent. Chancellor pike has had a need for empowerment and has had a thirst to be in charge ever since the drop ship crashed to earth. This leaves him infuriated, in the blink of an eye Pike senselessly marches to the grounder confinement area, where Kane and Abbie awaits his arrival. Pike is oblivious to Millers objective, as of now everything is going according to plan, and pike is heading right where they want him.


	2. The beginning Of chancellor Pikes end

The beginning of Chancellor Pike's end.  
Pike, lured into and held in a cell against his will. "Kane! you can't do this! you are no longer in charge here! I AM, and I demand to be released right NOW!" howled pike. Looking down, shaking his head from left to right, Kane replies "I can't do that...I can't stand by and watch you kill us all, I can't let you cause an unnecessary war. This needs to stop and it needs to stop now!" Clearly shocked by Kane's disobedience, there is a moment of silence. In a slightly calmer voice, Pike voices "Let me out, now! What I'm doing is what is best for our people, I'm doing what you are too afraid to do...which is why I got voted chancellor! Not you!...As chancellor, you have no right to keep me here, against my will." Kane walks away knowing there is no way to reconcile with pike, He has no choice other than to hand him over to the commander.  


Meanwhile, the barricade still stands strong, Abby contacts the commander informing her of Kane's plan to hand over chancellor Pike. Luckily, there is a way to get Pike out of Arcadia undetected, the same way they get people in. In order for this to work, to be able to get Pike back to Polis, and away from Arcadia, without the gun men's knowledge...Octavia comes up with a plan. Just as Kane is about to leave with Pike in hand, the warriors in the barricade all leave creating a crown of thousands. This way Chancellor Pike can be removed, taken within the crowd without the residents of Arkadia being aware of any goings on.  


Now back at polis, Pike a prisoner, Clarke, Titus and the commander are talking about what happens next with Pike. With peace being what she most desires, Lexa insists that blood must not have blood. Where as Titus fiercely disagrees, "He is responsible for the deaths of 300 men, men WE sent to protect their people!" informed Titus. "yes, I am aware. But in order to create peace we cannot commit acts of war. The plan was for skikru to take out their own lead..." Clarke abruptly interrupts commander Lexa, breaking her own silence, "Titus is right". The commander looks at Clarke in a state of confusion, while slowly moving towards Lexa, in a stern tone, Clarke blurts "We only have one option here, if we want peace we have to eliminate the war, Pike is the war...Blood must have blood" these words just spoken left Lexa speechless for a moment. "Titus, will you leave us for a moment!" Titus slowly nods his head and proceeds to the door and leaves Clarke and the commander to discuss alone. Not knowing what is going through Clarkes mind at this moment in time, Lexa expresses her thoughts. "This contradicts everything both you, and I have done, YOU! were the one who insisted blood must not have blood, YOU were the one who told me the way of our people was the wrong way, i put everything on the line to comply with YOU, Clarke. And now you choose to go back on this?"  


"This isn't about what I choose, Lexa. This isn't about what I want, this is about what needs to be done. Do you remember what you said to me just before we found out Pike had massacred 300 of your men? Do you remember why we was on our way to Arkadia?" Lexa stares blankly at Clarke in complete silence. "You said to me 'we bring them peace', we was on our way to deliver them the ice queen, Who YOU killed...FOR THEM, what did you get in return? the look on your face, that hurt I saw, maybe only for a second...but i saw it! That killed me!!" Clarke walks up right facing Lexa "you were willing to go against all of your beliefs, I felt ashamed, I felt embarrassed to know that they are my people! this isn't about contradiction Lexa this is about what's right!" stunned by all Clarke has just said Lexa replies with a simple "what do you propose we do Clarke?" Clarke paces for a moment and takes a deep breath. "He killed your men, 300 of them, he shall feel pain for each one before his death. After this we will have our peace".  


Still astonished by Clarkes decision Lexa just looks at her and smiles, "what is that smile....I didn't know you had so many teeth!" Clarke says sarcastically messing with Lexa. In a calm voice Lexa replies "you continue to surprise me, even after all this time you are so unpredictable to me, I don't know what it is". Clarke feels a jitter swirl through her stomach, Clarke and Lexa share a moment of silence, and Clarke points her head to the floor and lets out a slight giggle before taking a step closer to Lexa. "I'm unpredictable to me too", Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke. Clarke's stomach flutters more than ever.  


Lexa announces the decision previously made, "JUS DREIN JUS DAUN, tomorrow at sun down!" Lexa commands. (to be continued...)


	3. JUS DREIN JUS DAUN Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikes long overdue end.

(continuation)

The next morning, Clarke awakes to Lexa shaking her softly, "It's time" says Lexa. Clarke lays for a moment taking in the morning and the day ahead of her, today a man will be killed with 300 cuts, one for each warrior he cold bloodedly slaughtered whilst sent to protect him and his people, then a clean cut sword through his heart. Clarke re thinks her decision, not so much having doubts to whether or not Pike should be killed, but being the noble person she is, having taken so many lives already, Clarke thinks over the fact she has no authority to decide when ones life should come to an end, no one should have that authority, does she want more blood stained on her hands due to a choice of her own? She certainly doesn't but In order to obtain the peace her and Lexa both desperately desire Chancellor Pike has to die. War ends with his death.

Climbing out of bed, Lexa re-enters the room, "we need to leave soon Clarke" mumbles Lexa Whilst walking towards Clarke. "I'll be ready in a moment...." not having finished her sentence Clarke takes a long gaze at the floor, and Lexa sits besides Clarke, "you're having second thoughts aren't you?" says Lexa with a concerned tone "no, no, I'm not, its just I can't help but feel, by me ordering his death, how does that make me any better than him?" replies Clarke. "Clarke, you can't compare your self to Pike, he massacred 300 m....." interrupting Lexa, "like I did, at mount whether?" Lexa looks at Clarke with saddened eyes "That was different, both you and I know that, you did that to save your people, your intentions, Clarke are good, sometimes death is necessary in order to create a better world for the ones alive." Lexa always knows what to say and how to say it, Clarke nods her head and says "you're right" she turns to Lexa, grabs her hand, looks straight into her eyes, "After this, when we get our peace, maybe then, we will owe nothing more to our people" having no words, only a smile on her face, Lexa looks at Clarke Longingly, awaiting that day, and subtly nods her head.

Both Lexa and Clarke make their way to Pikes long over due death, as they arrive Clarke is astonished by her surroundings. The sky is slightly dark, sun is just about to rise, the air is cold and there is thousands upon thousands of grounders spectating. On horse back, on higher grounds, Lexa looks at Clarke "See, this is closure for each and everyone of these men" says Lexa reassuring Clarke that this is the right thing to do. After seeing the turn out Clarke quickly comes to realise this is right, and how maybe the grounder ways aren't so wrong after all. Clarke thinks to her self, how she has repeatedly said life is about more than just surviving and how she has come to realise in order to have more, you need to survive.

All of a sudden the fire roared 20ft into the dark cold air, the time has come. The whole crowd started to bang on the floor with a harsh tap, each and every one in sync with each other. As commander it was Lexa's duty to perform the death of chancellor pike. While the crowd, is banging on the floor, Lexa walks up to pike with her bad ass commander persona, head up, hands behind her back. She stands facing pike looking him in the eyes saying absolutely nothing, until, she announces she will only perform 1 of the 300 cuts. "each and every man who lost a family member in the massacre led by chancellor Pike, will be entitled to come down here and get your blood!" shouted Lexa loud enough for each and every person to hear clearly. From that command men started to crowd around pike, not like savages but in calm and collective manner awaiting their revenge. Pike being tied to a tree has no escape, he knows here, this moment will be his last.

Obviously being extremely scared about facing the end, sweat rolls down his face, he swallows hard. The first cut is made by Lexa, for her people, straight down the middle of his chest. He screams with not only the pain but the atmosphere, it is sharp and loud, the cold is biting and there he stands shirtless moments from death. Each and every man, walks up and leaves their mark on Charles, leaving only one more. By this time Charles has lost quite a lot of blood and is exhausted, the man slowly walks up to him and whispers "this is for my son" a moment of realisation hit Pike and a tear rolls down his cheek, this time, not for his own sake, but for the mans son who he had ordered dead along with the rest of 300 men. All the 300 cuts have now been made, the last step is now down to Lexa. A sword straight through the heart. Once again Lexa looks him straight in the eye's not breaking the stare even for a moment, in what seems like an angry tone Lexa mumbles words to him no one but he and Lexa can hear. "If one cant look his victim in the eyes, one doesn't have the authority to take his life", Lexa was letting him know how his cowardice act of attacking the grounders whilst they slept, led him to this very moment. Lexa pulls out her sword, making the loudest clash of metal, hold it facing his chest! The last ever words Pike was going to hear leave Lexa's lips "yu gonplei ste odon!"

Hearing a shout from behind, "WAIT" Lexa pauses and sees Clarke walk up beside her. Clarke puts her hand over Lexa's hand on the sword digging into Pikes chest, "this was my decision, I should be the one to see it through" Clarke takes the sword out of Lexa's hand as she steps to the side, Clarke Looks pike in the eyes and says one last thing to him "this morning I had a hard time telling the difference between you and an I. But then it hit me, you're a coward! you will stand and let others fight your battles. JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!" as soon as the words leave Clarkes mouth, she plunges the sword straight through Chancellor Pikes heart. Charles makes a small grunt, as he is too weak to even move an inch, his head went from being lifted, propped against the tree to drooped between his collar bones in a matter of seconds. Chancellor Pike is dead!

Instead of being burnt traditionally like the rest, both Clarke and Lexa agree he shall be sent back to Arkadia, not only to break the news of his death, but to be buried in an appropriate manner, as they now have their blood, they now have their peace!...or so they think.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...every Thursday)


End file.
